


Кеды против дантистов

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Однажды Соник и Эд попали в Истину. Ну и разговорились до метания друг в друга кедом Соника и разговоров об Истине-дантисте...





	

Когда-то Соник был совершенно точно уверен, что добежать до края мира невозможно, хотя бы потому, что мир - круглый. Поэтому он всегда без опаски бежал вперёд, точно зная, что максимальная напасть, которая может с ним случиться - это просто океан.

Правда, теперь, когда трава под его ногами начала белеть и постепенно исчезать, он начал сомневаться в собственной правоте. С другой стороны - может, это природным феномен, и он стал его первооткрывателем? Это вызвало бы ухмылку, если бы не тот факт, что постепенно исчезала не только трава, но и деревья, тропинка и вообще - весь мир.

Он никогда не мог определить, сколько он бежит; но тут прошло никак не больше получаса, как он оказался в абсолютно белом, густом вакууме - в нём можно было даже не дышать.

Соник был не пуглив, но это обстоятельство даже его заставило вздрогнуть. Впрочем, он иголками на спине чувствовал, что и сзади мира уже не осталось - только вот оборачиваться и проверять очень не хотелось... Лучше сомневаться в своей правоте, чем бояться Истины. Вообще всё что угодно лучше страха.

Так что ёж продолжил бежать, хотя и было у него неприятное ощущение, что он стоит на всё том же месте. Это злило его, и он всё ускорялся и ускорялся - наверно, в какой-то момент он даже превысил скорость звука, хотя их не было в этом недо-мире, так что и проверить не было способа.

Пожалуй, если бы в этом белом Нечто были хоть какие-то существа помимо ежа, они бы в неверии ахнули, ибо Сонику вскоре надоело бежать. Согласитесь - небывалое событие! Усевшись прямо в Ничто, он зло посмотрел вокруг.

Реальность не изменилась под его злым взглядом, чего и следовало ожидать.

С тихим вздохом ёж откинулся назад - и вдруг увидел вверху точку. Вроде бы - ничего знаменательного, но, чёрт, это же ЦЕЛАЯ ТОЧКА. В белом мире и не такому рад будешь... Хотя до неё всё равно никак не доберёшься.

Соник встал. И пошёл. Вот таким нехитрым способом он выяснил, что в этом белом мире отсутствует не только материя и пространство, но и физика с логикой. И куда его занесло, чёрт побери?...

А точка в это время ширилась, принимая форму... Врат. Каких-то очень стрёмных, заставляющих что-то внутри ежа подрагивать от восхищения и страха. И это было ещё страшнее, если принять во внимание тот факт, что Соник не знал, что это такое.

Он попытался обойти их вокруг, но при этом то ли Врата поворачивались вслед за ним, то ли он сам оставался на месте. Так или иначе, ежу всё это ужасно не нравилось...

Внезапно, с тихим, неприятным скрежетом, Врата начали распахиваться. Соник тихо икнул - то ли от удивления, то ли от негодования, то ли от банального страха - и понёсся внутрь.

Впрочем, внутри оказалось ровно такое же белое пространство. Действительно, а чего ещё можно было ожидать?.. Всё это здорово напоминало ежу приключение с Пожирателем времени: то же белое пространство, только там были хотя бы вырванные куски миров, а тут...

А тут (невероятно!) был парень, наверно, ровесник Соника: золотые волосы, золотые глаза... В общем, нормальный парень, только вот коса его ежу совершенно не понравилась - слишком уж по-девчачьи!

Вот только этот некто явно знал, где он находится, потому как страх в его глазах был довольно осмысленным. "Ну хоть кто-то понимающий!" - иронично подумал ёж, пытаясь продвинуться поближе к парню: их разделяло не больше пары метров. Хотя кто бы ему дал сдвинуться с места?.. Разумеется, он опять зашагал на месте. 

Это уже начинало бесить.

Тут это золотоволосое чудо обратило внимание на ежа. Соник усмехнулся: видно, он был большим сюрпризом для парня! Хотя, говоря по правде, Соник и сам уже не надеялся было встретить кого-нибудь...

\- Не надо так на меня пялиться. Это, знаешь ли, не слишком вежливо... - фыркнул он спустя какое-то время.

\- Да нет, я понимаю, - хмыкнули ему в ответ. - Просто, знаешь ли, нечасто попадаешь в Истину, а уж тем более нечасто встречаешь в Ней синюю ежевидную химеру, которая, к тому же, ходит в странной обуви на двух лапах и говорит.

Слух Соника зацепился за это уважительное "Истина", но после всего последующего рука как-то сама собой потянулась к лицу. Ладно-то химеру и "ежевидную", но чёрт...

\- С каких это пор кеды считаются странной обувью?! - рявкнул он.

\- Примерно с тех же, с каких странным считается разговор с синей галлюцинацией!

\- А с чего ты взял, что галлюцинация, как ты выражаешься, - это именно я, а не наоборот? - иронично поинтересовался Соник, параллельно обдумывая вариант прицельной стрельбы собственной обувью в этого нахала.

\- Ну, я-то уж точно не могу сам себе привидеться! Зато вот это всё, - парень с немного странным скрипом махнул рукой. - вполне может.

\- Да уж... - вздохнул ёж. - Было бы круто, если бы всё это было всего лишь сном.

\- Пф, - полу-фыркнул, полу-хихикнул парень. - По мне, лучше бы это было реальностью: тогда я смогу с честью говорить, что видел самую совершенную химеру из всех созданных человеком, а не торжественной походкой идти в психушку!

\- Да что ты всё заладил - химера-химера! - не выдержал Соник и, молниеносно сняв с себя кед, швырнул оный в своего собеседника. Снаряд попал идеально в нос, и, судя по удивлённо-злому вскрику, привнёс смятение в ряды врага. А потом ёж вдруг подумал: раз он что-то лопочет про свою "химеру", то почему бы и ему?.. - Коротышка, чёрт бы тебя побрал, не удивлюсь, если ты младше меня раза в три!

\- Это кто это тут коротышка, что от земли не видно?! - тут же заорал на всю Белизну парень, отшвыривая кед обратно. Из носа у него шла тонкая струйка крови - видно, Соник всё-таки малёк переборщил... - Химера!

\- Коротышка! - бедный кед полетел обратно.

\- Химера! - и снова снаряд переправили...

\- Коротышка!

...и, наверно, так продолжалось бы ещё бесконечно долго, если бы парень не попал Сонику в глаз, а он, сослепу, не промахнулся и не запустил его чуть левее. 

Кед отлетел на пару метров, а соперники смотрели на него голодными глазами (как оказалось, парень тоже не мог сдвинуться с места).

\- Ну зашибись, - вздохнул ёж. - Остался я теперь без кед...

\- Так тебе и надо, - хмыкнуло это чудо с косичкой.

\- Иди ты... - вздохнул Соник, потирая глаз. - Блин, интересно, сколько мы мучили мой многострадальный кед?..

\- Времени... - неожиданно задумчиво протянул парень. - Не знаю, есть ли тут вообще такое понятие, как время. Скорее, тут нет вообще ничего, даже нас...

\- Но мы-то тут как раз есть! - непонимающе произнёс ёж. Парень лишь пожал плечами:

\- Говорю же - не знаю.

Они помолчали.

\- Ну, блин, давай хоть познакомимся по-нормальному. - вздохнул ёж, задумчиво глядя на оставшийся при себе кед.

\- Ну давай, - хмыкнул парень. - Я - Игнациус из рода Макарбиусов, Пресвятой Повелитель Ишвары и Призыватель Стрёмных Химер...

\- Не смешно, - вздохнул Соник, а затем вновь глянул на собеседника. - Я - Соник. Просто Соник...

\- Эд Элрик... - ответил юноша, а затем громко и нагло хихикнул: - Но для тебя - Эдвард Ван Хоэнхаймович!

\- Иди ты...

\- Куда? Мы и так дальше некуда.

\- Ну, не знаю. В какую-нибудь другую часть этого "дальше"...

\- Если ты ещё не понял, - ехидно произнёс этот Элрик. - Тут, как бы, нет другого "дальше". Фактически, в этом "дальше" существует только микроскопическое пространство, которое и занимают сейчас наши тела.

\- Хватит нести умную чепуху, Эдвард Фон Хоремгаймович, тебе не идёт!

Эдвард безудержно заржал.

\- Как-как ты сказал? Фон Хоремгаймович?! Ой, блин... - это всё, что он смог сказать (или что расслышал Соник), остальное же было заглушено всхлипывающим смехом.

\- Ладно, хватит ржать, чудо. Лучше скажи, раз такой умный, как нам выбираться из нашего злополучного "дальше"...

\- Ха, - хмыкнул Элрик. - Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы встретились... Обычно человек - или химера, - довольно ехидно прибавил он, чем вызвал почти неудержимое желание ежа метнуть в него оставшийся кед, - попадая в Истину, имеет быстрый и конструктивный разговор с Богом, или Истиной, или кто оно там ещё, это Нечто забирает себе плату за приход сюда и выбрасывает обратно.

\- Нда-а... Действительно странно, потому как никого, кроме тебя, я тут не видел. Вернее, я не видел вообще ничего, кроме тебя да каких-то Врат... Стоп! - вдруг осенило ежа. - Больно много ты про эту Истину-Шмыстину знаешь. Или у вас принято к ней, как к дантисту, каждый месяц ходить?

\- О чёрт, нет! - с искренним ужасом воскликнул Эд. - К Истине, да как к дантисту... Чёрт, мы бы тогда уже вымерли давно!

\- Со страху? - иронично поинтересовался ёж: встреча с Богом, пусть за какую-то там плату, его не особо страшил.

\- Да нет, просто этот падла берёт страшенную плату... - вдруг парень хихикнул, а затем и вовсе расхохотался. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Соника, он пояснил: - Представь себе Бога, который проверяет тебе зубы и говорит, можешь ли ты жить с такими зубами или тебе следует сию же минуту умереть...

Ёж с радостью присоединился к хохоту Элрика.

\- Нет, вернёмся к нашим ежевидным микроскопическим баранам, - отсмеявшись, произнёс Соник. - Что за страшенная плата и откуда ты про неё знаешь, раз не от Бога Всех Проклятых Дантистов?

\- Ну-у, скажем так, Бог Всех Дантистов решил попробовать себя в роли Бога Всех Хирургов, а тут невовремя подвернулся я, на ком он начал тренироваться...

\- Как это - тренироваться? - несмотря на очевидную шуточность этого диалога, насторожился Соник. - И вообще, каким макаром ты умудрился сюда попасть?

\- Ну, как... Взял, отпилил мне своими Божественными Скальпелями полноги, и все дела. А попал? Попал я истинно по-дурацки: просто взял и заснул... Или ты про тот раз? - глаза Эда неожиданно посерьёзнели.

\- Про тот, вообще-то, - тихо сказал ёж; воздух между ними (несмотря на отсутствие как воздуха, так и, собственно, ощутимого пространства) заметно накалился.

\- Ну... Решил, вот, с братом маму воскресить. Да не получилось...

\- А с братом что?

\- ...А на брате эта Божественная Падла решила побыть Мастером Похоронных Дел. Благо, я у неё успел его забрать... Ну, частично.

Соник помолчал, но потом ему надоела эта напряжённость воздуха-не-воздуха, потому он, плюнув, спросил:

\- Нет, я, конечно, всё понимаю: любовь, всё такое, ми-ми-ми, как говорит Эми... Но я-то каким чудом сюда попал?!

\- Ну, может, ты тоже спишь и видишь сон? 

\- Я много чего умею, но спать на бегу как-то до сих пор не удавалось, - ехидно произнёс Соник.

\- Да ну? - притворно изумился Эд. - А я-то думал, вы, химеры, все только так и спите: иначе каким образом я до сих пор ни разу не видел оных спящими?!

\- Да заткнись ты со своими химерами! - рявкнул ёж, вскакивая от злости, но всё же радуясь смене темы.

\- Ещё чего, буду я всяких химер слушаться!

\- Ну ты... Вот сейчас возьму и врежу тебе! - грозно сказал Соник, вскакивая с места и начиная идти. Собственно, теперь, имея ориентир в виде Эда, ему было гораздо легче определить пройденное расстояние. Другое дело, что этот самый ориентир смотрел на него довольно иронично, ибо бежать на месте - это, наверно, действительно смешно...

\- По-моему, я уже говорил, - спустя время, произнёс Элрик. - Тут пространства как такого нет, только небольшое место, чтобы притулить наши тела...

\- Ну зашибись, и что дальше? - злобно фыркнул Соник, доходя уже, наверно, до скорости звука. Такими темпами он достигнет скорости света, и пошла к чёрту физика и всё остальное, в этой чёртовой Истине даже время не действует, что уж говорить о других науках!

\- ...А это идея! - поражённый собственным просветлением, воскликнул Соник.

\- Какая? Зашибиться? - хмыкнул Эд. - Могу тебе только посочувствовать: пришибиться тут не обо что, а этот кусок пространства при попытке самоубийства становится губкообразным...

\- Да иди ты! Я ж про другое... - беззлобно послал его ёж, уже перегнав скорость звука и постепенно достигая скорости неплохой ракеты.

\- И опять ты меня шлёшь! Нет, и этот человек... тьфу, животное! Нет, стоп, химера... Твою мать, Соник, ну и что ты такое?!

\- Без понятия... Может, я Чебурашка? - фыркнул ёж, выходя на финишную прямую по пути к скорости света.

\- А кто такой Чебурашка? - с интересом и блеском в глазах поинтересовался Эд - была бы записная книжка, он бы небось записал!

\- Чебурашка-то? Да, какое-то стрёмное нечто, с огромными круглыми ушами, телом обезьяны и лицом матрёшки...

\- Чёрт, из какой задницы тебя притащило?! У вас там что, мир химер?...

\- Слушай, это реально уже не смешно!

\- А кто сказал, что я шучу? Просто я, знаешь ли, не знаю, как иначе называть синего говорящего ежа или лопоухую обезьяну!

\- Тогда вообще никак не называй!

\- Угу, а обращаться к тебе как? "Хэй, ёж"? 

\- Да хоть бы и да!

\- Пф. Не спортивно, дорогуша, не-спор-тив-но!

\- Дурак ты, - беззлобно сказал Соник, внезапно поняв, что их разговор принимает всё более странный оборот. Ну вот разве мог ёж ещё сегодня утром подумать, что станет обсуждать с полузнакомым парнем Чебурашку, Бога Всех Дантистов и химер, параллельно развивая скорость света и при этом не двигаясь с места?!

\- Хорош обзываться-то, блин, - вздохнул Элрик. - И, между прочим, ты так и не сказал свою гениальную идею, склеротик!

\- Молчать! Я её, может быть, на десерт берёг.

\- Ну-ну, а я в кого-то сейчас весь обед швырну... Хотя, был бы он у меня. Кстати, ты вот не задумывался: а если тут не существует времени, то можем ли мы захотеть есть?

\- Ну, по-моему, спец по этой чёртовой Пыстине тут ты, а не я! Хотя как по мне, лучше надеяться, что не можем... А то вот лично я ничего на поесть с собой не захватил.

\- Ну, чёрт возьми, ты сама логичность! Я-то, например, на сон грядущий никогда не распихиваю еду по карманам, но ты, насколько я понял, бегал в тот момент! 

\- Покажи мне мои карманы, и я в них запихну свежее мясо, - вкрадчиво заявил Соник.

\- Пф, ежи - насекомоядные зверюшки, так что не покушаешь ты меня!

\- Ну-ну, и это мне говорит человек с муху размером...

\- Заткнись!

\- ...и это ещё не считая того, что я - вообще всеяден, - невозмутимо продолжил ёж. А затем вдруг резко сказал: - Так, Эдвард Фэх Намехамович или как тебя там, кидай в промежуток между нами свой плащ!

\- За Намехамовича получишь... Правда, не знаю, что: мороженое или спагетти? - расхохотался Элрик, параллельно оперативно скидывая с себя плащ и кидая его. Взяв нехилый разгон, Соник неожиданно прыгнул и приземлился на плащ, а затем с него молниеносно перескочил на пространственный кусок Эда. С условием, что скорость его была выше скорости света, Элрик не успел за ним проследить, и потому пару минут пялился на невесть откуда взявшуюся рядом с собой синюю тушу...

\- А теперь объясни мне, - выдохнул наконец он. - Нельзя было просто пропрыгать с плаща на пространство, не разгоняясь до такой скорости?

\- Ну, можно было, конечно... Но я всю жизнь мечтал обогнать свет! Не упускать же такую возможность, особенно, когда рядом есть свидетель!

Элрик ржал так, что, были б вокруг стены, они бы тряслись, как при десятибальном землетрясении.

А пока это золотоволосое чудо билось в агонии смеха, Соник с интересом рассматривал его куртку. Нет, не то чтобы куртка была странная, просто...

\- Чёрт, тебе жарко вообще бывает? - не выдержал наконец ёж. - Плащ, да куртка, да майка, да перчатки... Или у вас там время вечной зимы?

\- Нет, просто ты не представляешь, как много идиотских вопросов начинают задавать, когда я их снимаю... Могу спорить, что ты и сам их задашь не меньше дюжины!

\- А спорим, не задам?! - в Сонике внезапно проснулся азарт.

\- Ну ладно, что... - Эд пожал плечами и снял куртку, вследствие чего последующие десять минут (по внутренним часам ежа, разумеется) Соник рассматривал его стальную руку.

\- Ну и кто тебя так? - задал он вопрос, тыкнув пальцем в протез.

\- Ну вот и в каком месте у тебя уши? - хмыкнул Элрик. - Я ж говорил - Истина оттяпала...

\- Нет, это мы уже выяснили. Но вот тут, - Соник ещё раз тыкнул пальцем в то же место. - У тебя царапина. Вот мне и интересно...

\- Какая это царапина?! - в ужасе вскинул руку Эд и начал всматриваться в то место, куда ему показал Соник, а затем тихо застонал. - О не-ет, Уинри меня убьёт...

\- А кто такая Уинри?

\- Мой механик... Которая вооружена в среднем, тремя гаечными ключами.

\- Понимаю, друг мой, понимаю... - вспомнив Эми с её вечным Пико-Пико молотом, вздохнул Соник, а затем протянул Элрику руку. Тот пожал её.

Вот так был основан первый и последний Истинный Клуб Избиваемых ~~мужчин~~ говорящих существ мужского пола.

Правда, посуществовать ему долго не дали: хоть и с заметным опозданием, но Бог таки пришёл. А если быть точным, припёрся в самом размазанном виде.

И не думайте, что автор шутит или преувеличивает! Истина реально выглядел, как большое пятно (примерно как от раздавленного таракана, только белое), зато со ртом посередине.

Соник посмотрел-посмотрел на это и заржал в голос, хватаясь за живот.

\- И вот это, вот это! - хохотал он. - И это называется Богом? Вот это нечто сравнивалось с дантистом?! Да даже самый захудалый стоматолог страшнее этого!..

\- Ёж, ты б помолчал, - то ли хмыкнул, то ли зашипел на него Элрик. - А ну как у него за сравнение с дантистами идёт отдельная плата?!

\- Эм-м... - попытался обратить на себя внимание Бог, но безуспешно: у парней как раз разразилась небольшая потасовка за то, что Истина берёт за шуточки над ним: язык или пальцы?

\- Вообще-то, я уже тут, - как-то не в меру вежливо произнёс Бог.

\- НУ и заткнись! - в пылу битвы проорал Соник, метая в него оставшийся кед. Бедная обувь влетела в Истину...

Но снаружи уже не вылетела.

Битва тут же прекратилась, оба соперника тут же воззрились на Пятно-Истину. А потом Соник не вытерпел.

\- У-у-у, ироды! - взвыл он, хватаясь за голову. - Одного кеда лишили, ладно, но второй, второй-то! Это же, может быть, были мои любимые кеды, может, они мне были дороги как память!...

\- О лучшей жизни? - хмыкнул Элрик.

\- Нет, блин, о худшей, - рявкнул Соник.

\- Нечего было кидаться ими! Это такой жизненный урок...

\- По-моему, я кому-то уже говорил, что ему ужасно не идёт умная чушь изо рта, - фыркнул ёж.

\- А я предлагаю закончить этот спор и обратить внимание на Бога: мы ж у него в гостях, как никак! - хихикнул изрядно осмелевший Эд: бояться пятна со ртом у него как-то не получалось...

\- Действительно, - кивнул Соник, а затем обратился к Истине: - Скажи-ка, дядя, ведь недаром... Тьфу! Я хотел сказать: ты что в таком виде, а?

\- Здесь я задаю вопросы! - слабо засопротивлялся многострадальный Бог: не привычный он был к такому полному игнорированию своей почтенной особы!

\- А я, кажись, понимаю, - произнёс вдруг Эд. - Он же, насколько я понял, принимает относительный вид того, с кем он общается. А тут - и химера, и человек... Вот его и расплющило!

\- А что, логично, - с умным видом покивал Соник. - Только вот хватит называть меня химерой.

\- Пф, - только и фыркнул Эд.

\- Так, хватит! - не выдержал наконец Истина. - А теперь вы будете слушать меня.

\- Угу, - одновременно кивнули Соник и Эд.

\- А слушать вы будете вот что, - продолжил Истина. - Вас, наверно, очень интересует, какого чёрта вы встретились, верно?

\- Угу, - вновь одновременно и вновь кивнули Соник и Эд.

\- Дело в том, - будто не замечая, продолжал Бог.

\- Угу, - перебивая, кивнули Соник и Эд.

\- Вы меня вообще слышите?! - взъярился Истина.

\- Угу! - еле сдерживая смех, опять и снова кивнули парни. "Щупальце" пятна легло на рот - должно быть, это означало признание их главными идиотами по обе стороны Врат.

\- И самое обидное, - неожиданно горько сказал Пятно. - Что я вас даже не могу послать. Потому что иначе не смогу взять вас никакой платы, а это - против правил.

\- А чьи правила?

\- Небесной канцелярии: не буду выполнять - вместо меня поставят кого другого...*

\- Да-а... И тут начальство! - понимающе кивнул Элрик.

\- Начальство - оно как тараканы. Везде, - проворчал Истина.

\- Так, ребят, - не выдержал Соник. - Мне, вообще-то, надают по голове огромным тяжеленным молотом, если я не вернусь к ужину. Так что мне плевать на вашу плату - вы у меня кеды любимые зацапали, уродцы!

\- А мне нос, кажись, сломали. - произнёс Элрик.

\- Ну и пошли вы к чёрту! - рявкнул Истина, и 

 

\- Братик! - кто-то упорно тряс Эда за плечо. - Бра-а-атик, поезд приехал!

Эд с трудом разлепил слипшиеся веки и посмотрел в окно. Там только-только начинался полдень, и ме-едленно из-за поворота показался вокзал того города, где жил доктор Марко - названия Эдвард уже и не мог вспомнить.

\- Чёрт! - он громко ударил кулаком по столу, чем изрядно напугал Ала. - Это всё-таки был сон!

\- Что, братик?

\- Э-эх, ничего, Ал, ни-че-го...

И он никак не мог узнать, что в ту же самую минуту по ту сторону Врат проснулся Соник, тут же зло вскричавший, рассматривая свои босые ноги:

\- Чёрт! Всё-таки не сон!..

**Author's Note:**

> * Идея была взята из книг Терри Пратчетта, поэтому не надо мне заявлять о её бредовости.


End file.
